Warten Auf Sie
by hetalianfolever
Summary: PruCan mini fic. Warning: feelsy af. Matthew feels like It's time for Gilbert and him to move forward in their relationship. So that is just what he plans to do. It's the first fic I've ever completed so I'm proud of it :') Please don't hate me. Did I already say it's feelsy?


"Tonight's the night..." Matthew whispers to himself with a smile, easily slipping past the other people in the store. Making his way up to the counter, he surveys the shiny rings, searching for the perfect one.

Suddenly he notices a glint of red coming from the corner of the display box. Quickly moving over to look at it, the Canadian gasps quietly. It's perfect, the ring is silver with tiny, ruby red stones placed on the band.  
After several moments of trying to get the jewelers attention, he asks if they have it in a size 9. Smiling brightly as the person behind the counter nods, Matthew purchases it, exits the store and heads to his car.  
Checking the time as he walks, Matthew is happy to see several texts from Gilbert.

~  
Gilly: Birdie I'm off work :3  
3:37pm  
Gilly: Birdie where are youuuuu? D:  
3:53pm  
Gilly: I guess I'll just have to go on a date with myself tonight :'(  
4:10  
Gilly: I miss youuuu D':  
4:15  
~

Smiling slightly from how needy his boyfriend is, Matthew taps the call button and waits for the hyper German to pick up. The phone barely rings once before Gilbert answers.  
"Birdie vhy didn't you answer mein awesome texts?" The albino whines.  
The blonde Canadian smiles slightly, "I missed you too Gil.. What's this I hear about a date tonight, eh?"  
"Oh ja!" Gilbert exclaims. "Vhere ve're going is a surprise.. I'll come pick you up at 5:30, okay?"  
Curious to see where the German is planning on taking him, Matthew agrees. "Okay, 5:30 it is!" He says with a smile. "I'll see you in a bit then okay Gilly?"  
"Ja!" Gilbert says, chuckling at the Canadians nickname for him. "Don't make me vait.." He adds jokingly.  
"Wouldn't dream of it" Matt smiles, "I love you Gil."  
"Love you more!" The albino says, hanging up before the other can disagree.  
Opening his mouth to say "I love you most" Matthew hears the dial tone. Smiling slightly, he hangs up and slips his phone into his pocket.  
Climbing into his car, Matthew glances at the little black box in his hand. Suddenly coming up with an idea, he grabs his phone and looks something up. Grabbing a pen and a piece of paper, he writes a note in his tidy handwriting, Matthew slips the paper into the box. Placing the box in the console, the Canadian starts his car and backs out of the parking lot.  
Heading towards home, Matthew drives a little faster than usual, eager to get himself ready for the date. Tonight was the night, he has a good feeling about it. Merging onto the highway, Matt goes over his plan in his head.  
Smiling at how perfect it seems, he glances down at the little box.  
"Willst du mich heiraten?"  
He never saw the semi truck.

Glancing down at his phone, Gilbert sees Matthew's face and name pop up on the screen, smiling slightly, he answers before the first ring finishes.  
"Ja Birdie?"  
There is pause.  
"Sir, what is your connection to Matthew Williams?" Questions an unfamiliar voice.  
Startled by the deep male voice on the other end, Gilbert narrows his eyes.  
"Who ze hell is zis and vhy do you have mein Birdie's phone?"  
"Sir, I am Officer Dawson, Mr. Williams was just in a wreck, he's in critical condition and we-"  
"Vhere are you?" Gilbert interrupts, the color draining from his already pale face.  
"Sir he-"  
"Vhere ze hell is Matthew?" Gilbert yells into the phone, his voice cracking.  
Quickly getting the information from the officer, Gilbert tears out of his apartment, all but flying down three flights of stairs. Rushing to his car, he jumps in and speeds out of the lot, driving as fast as he can to the on ramp to the highway, to his Matthew.

Gilbert sees the flashing lights getting brighter and bigger as he gets closer, the fear finishes settling in. Barely able to steer, Gilbert feels his hands shaking violently and the tears starting to roll down his face. Pulling up behind the police cars and the ambulance, Gilbert bursts out of his car, not bothering to turn it off, and runs full speed to the ambulance. Ignoring the officers who yell and try fo stop him from coming onto the scene, Gilbert takes one glance around and nearly falls to his knees.  
Time seems to stop. Matthew's car, it's hardly recognizable, the drivers side still most of the way underneath the back wheels of the 18-wheeler, the passenger side completely crushed.  
Gilbert feels his heart stop when he sees the blood on the ground outside of the car. Following it to the back of the ambulance, Gilbert looks in and sees Matthew, lying crushed and broken on the gurney, his face white and lifeless.  
Dropping onto his knees, the German feels his whole body start to shake.  
"Nein.." he whispers... "Z-Zhis is a dream... a bad dream... z-zhats all..."  
Looking back up to the paramedic who is covering up his Birdie's face with a white sheet, Gilbert feels his heart tear in two.  
"Please tell me zhis is a dream.." He whispers, his voice cracking, his tears falling.  
"He passed just before you got here.." The paramedic says softly, "I'm so sorry..." she says, carefully covering the Canadians broken and bruised face.

~~~~~~~~~~~Three weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~

Gilbert stands in front of the police station, clad in a warm winter coat, he watches ths snowflakes fall in front of him. Taking a deep breath of the crisp November air, he walks into the station, stack of paperwork in hand.  
Bringing it up to the desk, he fills out what is needed to collect the few belongings the police had managed to salvage from Matthew's car.  
Once the paperwork is finished, the officer leaves for a moment and returns with a small cardboard box.  
Carefully taking it from him, Gilbert feels a lump form in his throat. Nodding his thanks to the officer, the German turns to leave. Quickly walking out the door and heading to his car, Gilbert climbs in and starts it to escape the cold.  
Staring down at the box in front of him, he hesitates, does he really want to look throught it...?  
Holding back his emotions, Gilbert begins to search through the box. Almost immediately noticing the tiny black box in the corner, he picks it up. Curious, he opens it, quickly catching the piece of paper that falls out. Reading it, Gilbert remembers their phone call from that day.  
"I love you most. So, willst du mich heiraten? He reads aloud in a whisper.  
With tears streaming down his face, he looks back to the small black box, his eyes widening when he sees the ring. Covering his mouth with his free hand, Gilbert can't stop the sobs escaping him.  
"I do.." He chokes out. "I do Birdie, I do.."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Almost one year later~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anxiously turning the ring on his finger, Gilbert looks at the calendar.  
"It's been a year ago today... Huh Birdie..?" The albino whispers, looking at the picture of Matthew on the wall.  
Gently tracing his thumb over the outline of Matthew's face, Gilbert smiles a sad little smile.  
"I love you most...I always vill..."  
Glancing down at his ring, Gilbert feels tears well up in his eyes.  
"I still do... ja know..." He whispers. "I do.."

Translation: Willst du mich heiraten? = Will you marry me?

I'm so proud of this fic, I know my writing isn't the best but I really like this. I enjoyed writing it even though it made me cry...  
I got the idea for it a long time ago, from tumblr. Some of you have probably seen the post before, idk, I haven't seen it around for a long while.  
But please let me know how I did! I'm terrible at figuring that out myself X'D if you find any errors just let me know and I'll fix them hehe.


End file.
